Leaf makes Spaghetti
by znerdyartist
Summary: Leaf cannot make spaghetti, and Green helps her out. Some cursing.


Leaf sat on her computer chair, chatting online with White and Lyra.

_ferriswheelphobicWhite: omg my latest play got so many high ratings :D_

_xLyrasoul: thats great White! Gigi was totally adorable_

_blueleaf: it was cool guys. but can u make a less romantic one?_

_ferriswheelphobicWhite: how could u not like romance u monster?!_

_blueleaf: whatevs. brb making some lunch_

Leaf's ears were tormented by the sound of her grumbling stomach. She hadn't eaten breakfast because she slept in late. Also, her mother was out shopping with Crystal's mom.

"Ugh, what's in the pantry?"

The pantry was stocked with bread loaves, Swirlix Puffs, and some other room temperature food. A sandwich was not enough to satisfy Leaf's stomach. She needed a Wailord-sized meal.

She dug in a little deeper and saw four cans spaghetti sauce, all expiring the next day.

"Woohoo!" Spaghetti was one of Leaf's favorite foods. She could use two cans for lunch and use the rest for dinner. Besides, she couldn't waste the stolen money by throwing the cans away. Leaf took two cans of the sauce and grabbed 2 pots.

To say the truth, Leaf never cooked spaghetti before. Her mom always did it. But she watched and observed enough.

"Screw instructions."

Leaf poured the sauce into the pot, and started to boil water into the second. What temperature did her mom always set it to?

"Crap!" Leaf had forgotton to get the noodles. She set the temperature to the highest, because:

1. She was freakin' STARVING.

2. She would be back in a few seconds.

3. She didn't give half a shit.

Leaf fumbled through the shelves, searching for noodles. She found two packs, and grabbed them. In the process, she knocked over a bread bag and about 7 cans of food.

"Fuckin-" Leaf put back the knocked over food and rushed back to the stove.

The water was frothing bubbles and the sauce was hard. She turned down the temperature, but it was too late.

Leaf got a wooden spoon and tried to lift up the hardened sauce. It wouldn't break, even with all her might. She got a second spoon, and the sauce did finally break. The bad thing was, the sauce flew up and onto Leaf's face and hair.

Leaf screamed.

Meanwhile, Green Oak was watching the news. I'll get those poachers, Green thought.

He heard a scream from Leaf's house. Green decided to help, because one time Yellow screamed and he didn't go to her house because privacy was important to Yellow.

Green ended up getting a scolding from his grandfather about how the gentleman should always help. Red helped Yellow. Turns out, Yellow was apologizing and sobbing to a cockroach she accidentely squished.

Green walked over to Leaf's front door and rang the doorbell.

Leaf had put the sauce into a bowl when she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, she started to put down the bowl to answer it.

Then she stubbed her toe on a chair leg.

Screaming (again), she fell and let go of the bowl, in which more sauce fell on her head. The sauce was hot and burned Leaf's pale face. Luckily, she hadn't put garlic powder into the sauce yet.

With tears in her eyes and sauce dripping off her hair, Leaf trudged over to the door. Green stood outside with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You look lovely today," Green commented, chuckling.

Leaf growled in frustration, and tried to kick Green in between the legs. But she slipped on a puddle of sauce, and landed hard on her butt and back.

Leaf started to really cry, not just wet eyes but large drops of salty water down her cheeks.

Oh, fuck, what did I just do?! Green thought. Seeing Leaf cry made him panic.

He made the choice to help her up, and Leaf accepted. Green made sure Leaf balanced in spaghetti sauce.

"Why are you crying?" Green asked gently. He decided to not mention the spaghetti sauce.

"I-I tri-ied to m-make spa-spaghetti, and...and..I JUST CAN'T!"

"Please stop crying! I'll help you!"

"R-really?" Leaf perked up a little.

"Yes. If you stop crying because that's making me really uncomfortable."

Green went into the kitchen and saw the mess, but didn't say anything. he already sent Leaf to take a good long shower to get the sauce out her hair.

"Huh. Cooking lessons paid off this time," Green muttered. He set the temperature for the water correctly, made sure there was plenty of space for moving (for not stubbing his toe), and finally served the meal on two plates. Hey, he didn't have lunch because of this incident.

Leaf came downstairs, looking refreshed, clean, and not smelly. She ate the spaghetti without a word.

Twenty minutes later, Green had to leave for fencing lessons (not sure how Professor Oak thought these lessons will be useful).

"Uh, thanks Green," Leaf whispered.

"No problem. Call me anytime for help with cooking. So you don't like, burn the house down."

Leaf shut the door and went back to her computer. She needed to ask White about romance.

Done. Green was killed in an accident at the fencing lessons.

JUSTKIDDINGJUSTKIDDING XD

Green cannot die.

I don't own Pokemon.


End file.
